Prélude pour un moyashi
by PandorAxel
Summary: La guerre contre les akumas continue. A la suite d'une bataille Kanda attend Allen pour qu'il lui joue un morceau de piano. Ce n'est pas une song-fic, la musique est juste à écouter en option. Yullen.


Titre : Prélude pour un moyashi

Auteur : PandorAxel ;D

Disclaimer : Pas moi par contre ... tout à Katsura Hoshino ;_;

Rating : K+ (pour histoire d'amour mais c'touuut)

A lire avec "Gravity of Love" en fond et review acceptées (et conseillées ... :D)

* * *

><p>La pièce carrée était sobre, calme et paisible. Les murs étaient peints en blanc, avec une fenêtre entrouverte, laissant le rideau, blanc aussi, onduler comme de l'eau au rythme du vent. Un miroir sur le mur à gauche de la fenêtre, grand mais situé en hauteur, permettant à son utilisateur de ne voir que son buste et le plafond. Cintré d'un tour noir en arabesques faisant presque penser à un papillon géant. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un piano d'ivoire blanc, les rayons du soleil se reflétant dessus et le faisant doucement miroiter, devant le clavier, un tabouret, blanc également, accordé parfaitement avec le canapé contre le mur en face du miroir, habillé de coussins en velours, blancs eux aussi. Et pour finir, au plafond un lustre, immense, pendant, ruisselant de pendentifs de verre en forme de gouttes d'eau. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir été crée pour un ange.<p>

Et pourtant, un homme était debout, à côté du piano. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés de toute part, montrant qu'il venait de se battre, le sang qui coulait encore à flot de ses blessures racontait de lui-même la violence du combat auquel il s'était livré. Ses longs cheveux noir détachés coulaient le long de son torse, sa frange cachant presque ses yeux haineux. Et dans sa main un sabre qu'il serrait fort à s'en couper le sang. Il tremblait, non pas qu'il ait peur ou froid, il tremblait de haine. Les combats devenaient pour lui de pires en pires, il avait toujours besoin de plus de violence. Son âme torturée retrouvait le calme dans les coups qu'il assenait à ses adversaires. Malgré tout il ressortait à chaque fois un peu plus brisé que ce qu'il était déjà.

Dans une dernière tentative de paix il brisa la pièce, perça le velours, laissant dégouliner le lustre à terre. Tout était dans un désordre chaotique, tout sauf le piano qu'il avait épargné.

Alors qu'il s'était laissé glisser le long d'un mur, répandent son sang au quatre coins de la pièce, il regardait le piano de son regard grave. Le piano tout seul lui semblait tellement minable. Pourtant, s'il venait, _s'il_ arrivait, quand _il_ se mettait à jouer le piano devenait tout à coup sublime, il rayonnait de milles feux, éblouissant ses pauvres yeux foncés trop habitués aux ténèbres. Depuis quelques temps il venait souvent_ l'_écouter. Et il se haïssait de le faire, ce stupide clown que tout le monde aimait, par principe il voulait le détester.

Et alors que ses paupières se fermaient doucement, en contradiction avec son souffle rauque et encore difficile, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'objet de ses pensées. Le musicien était là, enfin rentré de mission, ses cheveux blancs collés légèrement à son visage, son manteau aussi déchiré que le sien, des ecchymoses apparaissant déjà sur sa peau laiteuse. Son visage trahissait la fatigue de sa lutte. Lorsqu'il vit son camarade agonisant dans un coin de la pièce dans un état encore pire que le leurs, il lui fit un sourire, presque las, mais sincère tout de même, et il alla s'installer sur le tabouret derrière le piano.

Le Blandin posa ses longs doigts fins sur le clavier, prenant une inspiration, comme pour se préparer à évacuer tous ses sentiments. Puis enfin ses doigts commencèrent à se mouvoir sur les touches blanches et noires, jouant une mélodie calme, et douce. En jouant il ferma les yeux, laissant la musique venir seule, l'autre ferma de même ses yeux en parfaite synchronie. Le morceau devient plus poignant, tout était dedans. La fatigue des combats, la lassitude d'une guerre qui ne se termine pas, l'envie de fermer son cœur devant tous les morts … Le pianiste laissait les larmes rouler sur son visage, libérant ses émotions, l'autre ne pleurait pas, il avait juste sur son visage l'expression de la mélodie, comme s'il devenait le piano.

Alors que le morceau prenait une tournure plus calme eux aussi, le morceau les apaisait, il aspirait tout ce trop plein de sentiments. Ils penchèrent d'un même mouvement la tête en arrière d'une manière qui en était presque indécente, bercé par les notes.

Il y avait entre eux une alchimie qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à comprendre. Ce besoin de toujours se disputer, se chercher, ils avaient besoin de provoquer chez l'autre des sensations fortes, et tant pis si c'était de la colère, au moins c'était quelque chose. Mais ils ne l'avaient jamais compris. Ils ne s' étaient jamais posé la moindre question, prenant le vide de leur existence comme il venait.

A ce moment tout devint clair, l'un qui jouait du piano pour calmer ses démons dans un lieu que l'autre, attentif, avait lui-même déchiré à l'image de ses propres ténèbres. Leur existence étaient aussi vides l'une que l'autre, ils étaient tous les deux enfoncés loin dans la noirceur à un point de non-retour. Mais rien ne leur avait sauté aux yeux. Cette harmonie entre leurs êtres, entiers, corps et âmes. Seuls ils n'étaient presque rien, ensemble ils étaient tout. Ils avaient eu besoin de se voir ensanglantés, d'être à la limite de la mort pour se rendre compte de ce lien si fort qui les reliait. C'était de l'amour à l'état pur, pas celui dont on entend parler qui met du baume au cœur et des étoiles dans les yeux. Non, c'était le vrai amour, celui qui est fort au point de faire revivre une personne, celui qui prend racine jusque dans les entrailles, celui qui se fait comprendre sans ouvrir la bouche.

Aucun des deux n'avait besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, ils sentaient tout simplement la présence de l'autre, ce qu'il faisait, quelle expression sur ses traits. Au milieu de cette guerre sanglante ils avaient prit un nouvel envol, ensemble, décidés à ne plus se quitter. Scellant par le pacte d'une mélodie profonde, douce et enivrante, leurs âmes.

Leurs paupières closes se ré-ouvrirent, fusionnant le gris et le noir. D'un geste lent et gracieux le plus grand se leva, son sabre toujours à la main, il se rapprocha de son vis-à-vis d'une démarche en accord parfaite avec la partition, arrivé vers lui il n'eut rien à dire que l'autre lui tendit sa main, lui offrant un sourire étincelant. Alors il la saisit dans la sienne, laissant le sang de leurs blessures se mêler.

Pendant qu'ils se regardaient le Blandin glissa de son tabouret, à bout de force, s'écrasant doucement sur le sol dans un son étouffé, entrainant dans sa chutte son amant par leurs mains toujours liées. Ses yeux se fermèrent même temps que les battements de son cœur s'étouffèrent, la dernière chose qu'il sentit fut une paire de lèvre posée sur les siennes

« -BaKanda … »

Après même sa respiration, c'était le dernier son qu'il avait réussit à sortir. Faible, saccadé, mais parfaitement compréhensible. Le dit Kanda sourit, se laissant tomber de tout son poids sur le corps froid de son unique amour, au creux de son oreille il murmura, comme si personne d'autre ne devait entendre

« -C'était sublime, Moyashi… »

Les traits calmes, et le sourire aux lèvres il bénissait son corps d'avoir perdu ses facultés de régénération. Son cœur lâcha un dernier battement presque sourd avant de s'arrêter totalement, lui permettant de rejoindre son âme-sœur.

C'était la dernière note d'une valse de sentiments parfaite


End file.
